Drum and Bass
by coldstonepenworks
Summary: (Modern AU) With her father grooming her for the future succession of his company, heiress Marceline Abadeer seeks an escape within the University's music club, founded by the campus's resident clown and archeologist-in-training, one Simon Petrikov himself. When the two grow closer than previously anticipated, will Marceline forsake everything for the man she loves?


Hey there, it's Dok again. I wrote this on a whim a few weeks before _I Remember You_ aired, and as we know it made us all weep loudly for both Simon and Marceline. I honestly have to admit that I have mixed feelings for this pairing, but hopefully I can somehow make it work in a sense that one isn't bothered by the notion of the two getting together. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

22 year-old Marceline Abadeer awoke to the buzzer of her alarm. It marked the start of the Autumnal semester at the prestigious London University (L.U. for short), in which she had attended for a year now. She was planning on receiving her Bachelor's in music as a profession, as she demonstrated to her colleagues and relatives that she was a prodigy with both a bass guitar and vocals. "Ugh, 8'o clock in the morning is _way_ too early to start the day off," she muttered under her breath, as she brushed the long, black tresses of her hair. "Man, I can only hope something fun will happen at school today…"

Putting on the gaudy uniform that her maid handpicked for her, she gathered her textbooks and put them into her bag. She then stepped into the kitchen and noticed that there was a handwritten note on the countertop. Her eyes skimmed the tiny note that was written in fine, cursive handwriting.

_Marceline,_

_ I will be running late tonight, as I have a board meeting with the executives from the firm later on this evening. However, if there is something that you need, do not be hesitant to call me._

_Daddy loves you!_

Marceline rolled her eyes. She detested it when her father would leave such childish notes every morning, as he was the owner of the multi-million dollar industry known to the public as the _Abadeer Corporation_. They manufactured all sorts of things in the company- everything to electronics to weaponry, and the latter was kept under wraps. Because of this, Marceline had rarely interacted with her father, leaving to her lonesome within the Abadeer residence.

As she frowned over the note, the young woman grabbed the strawberry jam (which was her absolute favorite) from the refrigerator, and spread it over the toast that she prepared in the toaster oven. It wasn't that much of a breakfast, sure, but she preferred it over the extravagant and unnecessary meals that her father would have the servants prepare for her. Finishing up her business in the washroom, she waved both her servants and her poodle, Schwabl, goodbye and promptly headed for school.

Along the way, she came across the _Society of Antiquaries_, which was located near the Piccadilly Circus. When she further approached the beautiful ivory-colored building, a young man with dark brown hair hurriedly came walking out with a black guitar case in his left arm. He quietly hummed a tune to himself as he strode passed Marceline, and she noticed that he was bespectacled; silver-framed glasses were attuned quite nicely to his face and, as if it were tradition with the Society, a three-piece charcoal-colored suit and a canary-yellow shirt was his choice of clothing for that day, with a burgundy bowtie fashioned around his neck.

_Is that the typical fashion for a nerdy guy like him? He fits a suit pretty damn well, so I'll cut him some slack, _Marceline thought to herself as she walked alongside the man. When she had finally arrived at the University, she noticed that he had vanished into the school's History building without any form of a goodbye, or a hello. Heading off to the English building herself, Marceline had made her way to the bulletin board as to see if there were any class trips coming up. Instead, only one post was shown, and it had declared that there was going to be a Music Club forming inside the Music building that afternoon, with renowned musician Professor Jacob Douglass funding both the club and the equipment. Reading further into the paper, she noticed that the club's new President was someone with a uniquely-sounding name; Marceline laughed to herself as she tried to roll it off her tongue. Upon reaching her English 125 room, there was a discussion amongst Marceline's classmates- though she had no need for idle chatter, she couldn't help but listen in.

"_Didja hear that we got a new student all the way from Belarus? I've also heard that he's really attractive!"_

"_I think I saw him wandering the halls earlier…the guy's more of a big nerd than anything."_

"_I'll say. He seemed really adamant about that music club on the bulletin board when I tried talking to him, though."_

_Wait, were they talking about…?_

Then suddenly, as if on cue, the same man from this morning strode on in to the classroom, as his eyes darted about for a place to sit down. The class sat in silence as he made his way to Marceline's table; much giggling could be heard coming from the vast majority of female classmates. Finally, he hovered next to the young woman, and before she started to say something, he took it upon himself to do so. "Ah, I apologize for this morning, miss; I was too engrossed with the events of today that I wasn't able to greet you. My name is Simon Petrikov. What is yours?" He reached out for her hand, as if to be formal. Aside from his name, she was stunned by his impeccable mannerisms and speech; he was so young, but he spoke like an older gentleman from the Country Club she and her father would always retire to during the summer. "I'm…Marceline. Marceline Abadeer," she replied, taking his hand.

"Might your family be the owners of the _Abadeer Corporation_? I've heard that they established their main headquarters over here in London," he chirped.

"Yeah, my family owns it. What's it to you, though?" Marceline answered nonchalantly. Simon just stood there, shocked by her morbid personality; this woman was quite unlike anyone he had met before. "…er, Miss Abadeer? May I take this seat beside you?"

Marceline shook her head, as if to snap out of her trance. "Fine, go ahead."

Simon gently placed his briefcase on the table, situating himself beside her. When the English teacher, Professor Muto, arrived, he waved over to Simon so he could introduce him to the class. "As you all probably know, we have a student all the way from Minsk, Belarus. This is Simon, and he is here to offer his assistance to both our History staff and the _Society of Antiquaries_ itself! Don't be afraid to fraternize with him, as he speaks perfect English." The fledgling antiquarian nervously tugged at his bowtie, as the girls within the classroom started to gossip among one another. Even Marceline herself thought of him as he strode back to their worktable. _A three-piece suit is way too formal for English class, dude. Of course you're going to get suggestive stares._ Wanting to be polite, she struck up a silent conversation with Simon, whom started to regret ever setting foot inside the University.

"Psst, hey," she whispered. Simon turned to her, with a clear look of confusion on his face. "Yes, Miss Abadeer?"

"_Marceline_," she said curtly. "Anyway, I take it that you're the new Music Club President?" The very mention of the Club piqued Simon's interest, and a smile protruded from the corners of his mouth. "Why yes, I am. I take it that you glanced at the bulletin this morning?"

She smirked. "I did. Who knows, I just might be interested in joining…"

Simon continued to smile at her, with a twinkle dancing in his brown eyes. "Dude, quit staring at me. You're freaking me out," she exclaimed. The antiquarian was taken aback as her words made him snap out of his trance. "I thoroughly apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you, Marceline."

"Nah, don't think about it." She smiled. "So, yeah, about that Music Club…"

* * *

I apologize for making this such a short chapter, and overall in general. For the past few days, I have been viciously harassed by fans of another pairing for _Adventure Time_ (I'll leave it to you to guess which one), and my French homework has been increasingly difficult to finish. However, expect the next chapter to be longer and more character-building than this installment.


End file.
